


Headlights

by ClairesJurassic



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies) References, Pre-Jurassic World (2015), Romance, Slow Burn, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-09-02 13:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairesJurassic/pseuds/ClairesJurassic
Summary: Owen bumps into a distressed Claire who just called off her wedding. When she has nowhere to go he offers her to stay on his couch in his trailer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a one shot, but I ended up feeling like this could be something I could evolve into a longer fic. It was a prompt suggested by @sarynotsary on Twitter :)

As she stood there, her gaze meeting her soon to be husband, her mind flushed with so many different thoughts.

Doubts.

Was this right? Was this how she wanted to live her life? Was this whom she wanted to live her life with?

as she stood there she thought back to last week when they had gotten on a fight over the most stupid thing. Daniel had lost his temper and hit her across the cheek. It Had happened so many times that she’d lost count. But he had always asked her to forgive her, begging on his knees asking for forgiveness.

He always tried to make it up to her somehow, and promising to never do it again. But that was a promise he never held.

Claire looked around her, her eyes scanning the crowd of people around her. Her parents, her sister and her nephews all there. His whole family. If she broke this off now, her mother would be heartbroken. She always liked Daniel, but that was only because she never told her about what was going on and what was happening behind closed doors.

How could she had let it go this far? Why hadn’t she broken up with him after the first time he laid a hand on her? Those were the questions she asked herself.

She’d always thought, _oh well, maybe it’ll get better. _Or _maybe it was my fault? _Or maybe that she was just stupid enough to believe him every time her said he would never do it again? 

She felt as her hands started trembling. She felt weak, useless, scared. Tears we’re threatening to fall at any given moment. If she doesn’t do anything now, then she might never have the bravery to do anything about it again.

”Do you Claire Dearing take Daniel Hopkins as your husband to love and behold through sickness and in health?” The preacher asked and all eyes were on her. She gulped, looking around the room and then back at Daniel.

He gave her a stern look, that kind of look that scared her the most. The look that made her oblige to his every request.

”I...” She said, feeling sick to her stomach. “I......no.” Claire managed to squeeze out. “What?” Daniel asked confused, almost furiously. “I said no... I can’t to this. It’s over Daniel.” She said lifting up the skirt of her dress and running down the isle. Leaving him behind. Leaving a life that she would never survive in.

She pushed open the big church door and ran. She knew she was going to have to explain all this to her family later, but right now all she wanted was to get as far away from this building as possible.

As she ran down the streets people were looking at her, whispering to each other probably wondering what had happened. She was running in a huge wedding dress after all.

The sun was starting to set, and the streets of San Fransisco were getting darker and darker for each passing minute. Soon her steps slowed down and she bagan walking, breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. 

She started to realize that she had nowhere to go. She couldn’t go back home, because Daniel would probably be there and she couldn’t even dare to think about what he would do to her.

As she came to an empty street, she finally let herself cry. Feeling both relieved and having no clue of what to do next.

she had no clue to what the time was, but with it being late fall she would guess it was around 7 in the evening. Seeing a park bench across the street she decides to walk over and sit down. Her feet were hurting from all the running she had done in her heels.

As she passed the road she didn’t notice the motorcycle driving towards her until it came to a quick stop.

Her head snapped up and she looked like a deer that had been caught in the headlights. Her breathing was heavy and her tears were falling fast. “Are you okay?” She heard a mans voice yell as he stepped off his bike. Claire didn’t know what to say, she just stood there in despair as he approached her.

”Ma’am? Are you okay he asked more concerned as he got closer and saw Claire’s tear stained face. Claire didn’t know what to say, all she could do was let out a sob.

”Hey, you’re okay. Why don’t we sit down on the bench over there for a while? Okay?” He asks and she nods slowly and he leads her over to the bench. Claire tries to collect herself for a few minutes before she finally speaks up.

”l’m sorry about that.” Was all she could say. “Hey no, it’s fine.” He assured her. “What’s your name?” He asks, his calming voice making her relax. “Claire, Claire Dearing.” She says.

I’m Owen, Owen Grady.” He says and reaches out his hand and she politely shakes it.

”is there anyone you need to call, a friend maybe?” Owen asks but Claire shakes her head. She could call Zara, one of her best friends. But she just couldn’t handle telling her the whole story of how she ended up leaving him at the altar, not right now at least.

”Well, would you like me to drive you home? I’ve got an extra helmet in the back.” He says and she sighs, “I...I can’t go home. My fia- My ex-fiance is probably there. And I can’t go back.” Claire says without going too much into detail. 

“Well, um...I don’t exactly love in a fancy apartment or anything. But I do have a spare sofa in my trailer if you need somewhere to crash?” He offers and she smiles. She hesitates for a few seconds. She didn’t know this guy, for all she knew he could be dangerous.

”Hey, you know what, how about I pay for a hotel room? How does that sound?” He smiles and Claire gives him a smile back. “I can’t let you do that. It’s so expensive.” Claire says knowing very well how overprized the hotels here are.

”No it’s okay, really.” He says and Claire sighs. She just can’t let him do that. “You know what, that sofa sounds kinda good.” Claire says and Owen smiles, “are you sure?” He asks once again, not wanting her to feel like that was the only option.

”Yeah, I’m sure.” Claire says and he smiles and stands up. He reaches out a hand and she carefully takes it and he leads her over to his bike. “Here, put this on.” He says and hand her a helmet. He quickly adjusts it, making sure it’s on properly before helping her on the bike.

”You good?” Asks and she nods.

It took them a good 20 minutes until they arrived at a trailer park just on the outskirts of San Fransisco.

”So...um...this is my place. It’s not a lot, but it’s my home.” He says as they step inside the trailer. “It’s beautiful.” Claire admits. It was a little bit small, a bit messy, but it had its charm.

“Thank you.” Owen says and smiles at her. “So um..I’m really sorry about the mess, I didn’t plan on having anyone over.” He chuckles and Claire laugh a little. “It’s okay.” She says. In reality she hated when things were messy, but Owen had been so warm and welcoming that she didn’t want to comment on it, neither was it her place to comment about it.

”Um...so I have a shower, it’s not a a lot of heated water, only lasts for a 2 minute shower or so. But if you feel like you want to get cleaned up a bit you’re free to. And I have and extra t-shirt and some sweatpants if you want to borrow something to sleep in. I’m guessing you don’t want to sleep in that?” He asks and she laughs, “Yeah, probably not.” She admits.

She couldn’t wait to get out of this horrible tight dress. 

“Wait here, I’m gonna go and get you some clothes and a towel.” He says and walk into what she presumes is his bedroom. A minute later he comes out with a black t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and a towel.

”Thank you.” Claire says. She honestly wouldn’t have known what to do if she hadn’t bumped into him. “No worries. Are you hungry, cause I could make us some cup noodles if you want?” He asks and it’s not until then that she realizes how hungry she actually was. She hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday, being way to nervous to get any food down.

”That would be great, thank you.” Claire smiles and he nods and walks over to the small kitchen. Claire enters the very small bathroom and puts her borrowed clothes on the toilet lid. She squeezes out of her dress and dumps it on the floor.

For the first time in forever she could finally breathe. She was free of him, free of his cages and chains.

She felt a tear roll down her cheek again. But this time it wasn’t a sad tear, it was a happy one.


	2. Chapter 2

“Thank you for letting me borrow these clothes. That dress was a pain in the ass.” Claire said and Owen laughed, handing her the cup noodles. They stepped out of the trailer and sat down in front of the small fire pit that Owen had lit up.

”So tell me, what do you do for a living Owen?” Claire asks, taking a bite of her noodles. “Well, I used to be in the navy. But I just got recruited to train Velociraptors at Jurassic World that will be opening to the public soon.” Owen explained and Claire almost dropped her cup of noodles.

Earlier this year Claire had been offered the job as park operations manager, but unfortunately had to say no. Daniel didn’t want them to move, implying that his work was more important and that she should be the one to say no to her work. That debate had started another big fight that ended very badly.

She shivered at the memory.

”Claire? You okay?” Owen asked. She hadn’t realizing that she had gotten lost in her own thoughts again. “Yeah, sorry. It’s just....” She hesitated for a moment before continuing. 

“...I was offered a job as the park operations manager, but I had to turn it down since Daniel, my now ex-fiancé made me.” Claire sighed “made you?” Her asks, concern visible in his eyes.

”Well...he implied that his work was more important than mine and told me to turn down the job. And I did.” Claire says as she looks down. “And why did you?” He asks “I....” Claire began, she didn’t know what to say. This was a stranger she had just met, she couldn’t just go and tell him about what happened between her and Daniel. She hadn’t even told her own family about it, how could she tell a complete stranger?

She thought of it for a few seconds. This was someone who she would likely never see again after tonight anyway. 

“Well...um...the thing is, he threatened me, like he usually does. And I guess I was too scared to say no to him.” Claire admits and Owen looks at her surprised, not really knowing what he should do or say.

”I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have told you that. We just met and I shouldn’t have dropped something like that on yo-“ Claire rambles but he cuts her off, “no it’s okay, really. I just...did he do anything else than just threaten you?” Owen asks and Claire looks up at him, with a look of pain in her eyes.

She didn’t have to say anything, just by looking at her facial expression he understood what she meant.

”I’m really sorry.” He says but Claire just shakes her head “honestly, it’s my fault. I should’ve broken up with him after the first time it happened. If I had I wouldn’t have had to live with it for 3 years.” Claire says “Hey no, it’s not your fault, you were scared, and he manipulated you. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Owen assures her and she gives him a sad smile.

”So that’s why you couldn’t go home? Because you were scared he would try and do something to you?” Owen asks and she nods. Owen clenches his knuckles. The fact that someone could treat a woman, person, like that was absolutely disgusting.

“Do you need me to come with you tomorrow so you can go and pick up your things. In case he’s there and tries to do anything.” Owen asks “oh, you really don’t have to. I’ll be fine.” Claire says “but you might not be though? I can’t let you go back there alone.” Owen insists and Claire smiles at him.

”Well, I mean if you really want to I won’t stop you.” She says and he smiles, making her stomach flutter.

”Hey, how about you take my bed instead, you look exhausted. I can sleep on the couch.” Owen offered “no, no it’s okay. You’ve helped me so much already.” Claire says, grateful that she accidentally had bumped into Owen.

”But I want you to, I think I’ll survive one night on the sofa.” He says with a chuckle. “Okay, but if you feel the least bit uncomfortable, please tell me and we’ll switch.” Claire says and he nods.

“Are you sure you don’t want to call anyone, just to tell them that you’re okay?” Owen asks again as they walk back inside the van. “Yeah you’re right. I should probably call them, they’re probably really worried.” Claire agrees and he hands her his phone so she can make the call.

_”Hello?” _Her mother answers, “Hi mom, it’s me, Claire.” Claire replies. “Oh my god, darling we were so worried about you! Are you okay? Where are you?” She asks “I’m okay mom, I’m safe. I just wanted to call to tell you that I’m alright, and I will explain everything tomorrow. Right now I just need to get some sleep.” Claire says sitting down at the edge of the bed.

”Alright, I’m just glad that you’re safe.” Her mom says and Claire smiles, “I love you mom. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Claire says “I love you too darling.” She replies and Claire hangs up.

She jumps a bit as Owen knocks gently on the door, “come in!” She says and he enters the small living space. “You alright?” He asks and Claire nods, “Yeah. I told her I’ll explain everything tomorrow.” Claire says and hand Owen back his phone.

”Good, uh...well, goodnight then.” He says, “goodnight.” Claire replies and he closes the door behind him. Claire climbed under the sheets and just as she closed her eyes she could feel herself falling into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Owen woke up to the sun shining through the trailer window. He groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing his tired eyes in the process. As he looks around he quickly recalls what had happened last night. He looks over at his bedroom door to see that it was still closed, figuring that she was still asleep.

He grabs his from phone from the coffee table and checks the time, 8:50 and one missed call from Simon Masrani. Owen unlocks the phone and quickly dials him back. It rings a few times before Simon finally picks up the phone.

“Hi Owen, thanks for calling me back! We have a little situation here at the park and we would like for you to start earlier than expected.” Masrani says.

“Why? What’s going on?” Owen asks, wondering what on earth could’ve happened for him to be requested there already.

“I’m aware you weren’t supposed to begin working until next month, but I just got the word that they already started cloning the raptors 2 weeks ago and the eggs might hatch sometime next week. There must’ve been some sort of mix up with the dates. I really need you to fly down here sometime in the next 2 days! We really need you to be there when they hatch!” Masrani says, sounding stressed.

“I don’t know if i’ll be able to find a flight that leaves that shortly.” Owen says, scratching his stubble before standing up.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll send you met jet. Just be at the San Francisco airport tomorrow by 10:00.” Masrani says.

“Alright, i'll be there.” He says but quickly thinks of something that Claire talked about yesterday “Oh, could I just ask you, have you found a new replacement for a Park Operations Manager yet?” Owen asks curiously.

“No owen, we have not. Why else do you think I’m being this stressed! It’s not very easy to find someone to accept the job when I can’t fully assure their safety, no matter how much money I throw at them. Now, unless you have someone to recommend for the job, I’ll have to go.” Masrani says, clearly even more stressed that he had to be reminded about it.

“Well, actually, I think I might have someone.” Owen says.

“Who? Actually, you know what, it doesn’t matter who. We open in 2 months, I’ll be happy if we just have someone to run the park by then. And if it’s possible, take her with you tomorrow.” Masrani says.

“I can’t make any promises, but I’ll try my best.” Owen says before they hang up.

Just as he hangs up the phone, Claire steps out of the bedroom.

“Good morning.” Owen says, giving her a genuine smile.

“Good morning. Thanks for letting me stay here one night. It was really kind of you.” Claire says and smiles back.

“Of course.” Owen says and she smiles and looks down at the floor, not really knowing what to say next.

“Oh, you know how you talked about turning down that job as park operations manager, well I just talked to Simon Masrani, and the job is still available if you want it. But we have to leave tomorrow.” Owen says and Claire's eyes widen in surprise.

“Really?” She asks, not really believing what he’s telling her.

“Yeah, turns out not a lot of people wants a job where their safety can’t be guaranteed.” Owen says with a slight chuckle and Claire laughs a bit too, it did make sense after all.

“So you in?” Owen asks, tilting his head a bit.

Caire thinks about it for a bit. If she took this job she could really succeed. Sure, there was the slightest chance that she could get hurt, but not big enough that she felt like she had to turn down the job. It was well paid, and she would get to live on a tropical island, and who wouldn’t want that.

“Yes.” Claire answered and Owen smiled.

“So I guess we’ll be business partners from here on forward.” Owen says.

“It’ll be a pleasure to work with you Mr Grady.” Claire jokes and shakes his hand and he laughs.

“What do you say we eat some breakfast and then we go and get your stuff at the apartment. And if you want, you can stay here again until we leave tomorrow.” Owen says.

“Are you sure, you’ve helped me so much already.” Claire says, looking down at her fumbling hands.

“Don’t be silly. Now come on, lets eat some breakfast and get going.

After they’ve eaten they make their way to Claire's apartment. Claire tries not to make her anxiety of having to go back visible, but owen notices anyway. Owen doesn’t say anything, he just places his hand on top of hers and she instantly relaxes. They sit like that for the rest of the way there.

Owen stops the car and turns the engine off. He looks over at Claire who just stares at the apartment building in terror.

“It’s okay. I’ll be with you the entire time.” Owen says and Claire nods before they step out of the car. As they arrive outside the apartment door, Claire bends down and lifts the doormat to reveal an extra key underneath.

“Thank god I put this here.” She mumbles before unlocking the door. She looks at the clothing rack in the hallway to see that Daniels coat and shoes aren't there and she lets out a relieved sigh.

“He’s not here. I’ll just pack a bag and grab the most important things and then we can leave.” Claire says and walk over to her room and quickly packs a bag and grabs all her identification before going back to the living room.

“I think that’s it. I’ll get some new stuff once were on the island.” Claire says and Owen nods.

Claire closes the door behind her and locks it before putting the key back to where it was.

“On to new adventures.” Claire says and Owen smiles before they leave the building. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well will you look at me! Finally done writing another chapter after like 10 months lol

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Please leave some ideas of what I could add to this story and what you would like to see happen :)


End file.
